


1 New Message

by Fangirl4life



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Texting, sick phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl4life/pseuds/Fangirl4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan hates traveling without Phil, but sometimes he has to. Dan and Phil talk over text while Phil is sick and Dan is alone in a train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 New Message

Dan hated being away, hated knowing that Phil was somewhere without him. It wasn't like he didn't trust Phil he just didn't like being away from him. He tried to not travel without Phil but sometimes it couldn't be avoided. This was one of those times. Dan looked out the train window at the grey England sky. Phil was supposed to be sitting next to him but had fallen ill that morning. Dan drummed his fingers on the table and checked his phone, still no word from his lover. He sighed and opened messages, sending a new message to Phil.

Dan: Hey, how are you feeling?  
Phil: Like crap. How's your trip?  
Dan: I'm sorry. The trips ok, missing you though.  
Phil: Aw, you're too sweet. Miss you to, love.  
Dan: Did you get any rest? You won't get better if you don't sleep.  
Phil: Yes, mum, I did. I don't need you to boss me around.  
Phil: I never said I didn't like it though ;)  
Dan: God damn it, Phil! You're such a flirt!  
Phil: Don't pretend you don't love it.  
Dan: I'm serious, Phil, cut it out.  
Phil: That's not what you said last night, baby.  
Dan: I hate you.  
Phil: Love you to!  
Dan: Whatever, you suck, Phil.  
Phil: Last time I checked, it was you who did the sucking.  
Dan: I'm going to kill you.  
Phil: But if you do that you will never get to see if I really do suck.  
Dan: Phil, I'm in public. There is a child sitting across from me. Do NOT give me a boner!  
Phil: Wow, I have that much of an effect on you? I've barely gotten started.  
Dan: I'm convinced the 90 year old man next to me is reading over my shoulder...  
Phil: I must say, Dan, you are into some weird shit.  
Dan: Ew! Phil! No!  
Phil: Calm down, I'm only playing with you.  
Phil: Not unlike last night.  
Dan: Don't you want to take a nap?  
Phil: Nope, I'm well rested. I always sleep better after several orgasms.  
Dan: ugh, is there any way to get you to stop?  
Phil: No.  
Dan: Fuck you.  
Phil: That will be hard seeing as you're on a train several miles away.  
Dan: I'm turning off my phone.  
Phil: You and I both know you won't do that.  
Dan: You know me too well.  
Phil: The disadvantage of dating your best friend.  
Dan: Good thing there are more advantages then disadvantages.  
Phil: Good thing, I like dating my best friend.  
Dan: Me to.  
Phil: Its okay, I've had better but it's okay.  
Dan: You're such a liar.  
Phil: I'm your liar.  
Dan: Yes you are.  
Phil: I like it when you call me yours.  
Dan: Stop being so damn sexual!  
Phil: I'm not, I'm just saying.  
Phil: I'm going to try to rest. I'll text you later.  
Dan: Okay bye. I love you.

Dan put his phone back in his pocket and sighed contently. He looked out the window again, although still grey, the sky looked lighter. He couldn't help think about the fact that -even though he was miles away- Phil was falling asleep thinking about him. That thought made him smile and made his heart beat faster. He pulled out his phone again and saw the 1 New Message icon flashing. He opened it and read the message.  
Phil: I love you to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments! Also follow me on tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/that-fangirl-becca) if you need more ships in your life. Bye!


End file.
